Harry Potter y los guardianes de la profecía
by DrakeEpsilon
Summary: Aqui veremos otra de las aventuras de Harry, esta en el septimo año... Nuevos misterios estan por ser revelados... No pierdan esta opòrtunidad...


Aquí dejo un fic que espero sea de su agrado. Se ubica en el setimo año de enseñanza de Harry y nuevos misterios se revelaran y cosas sorprendentes pasaran este año...

**1.- INICIO DEL GRAN VIAJE**  
Habían pasado un mes desde que la terrible noticia se supo en el mundo mágico muchos habían recibido la noticia con dolor, otros, no tanto.

Parecía que después de lo que paso en Hogwarts, de lo que le pasó a Dumbledore… parecía que nada seria igual…

En algún lugar de Privet Drive, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y varios números de periódicos muggle salían volando de los basureros.

Un periódico, arrastrado por el viento chocó contra una pared y se pudo leer en sus hojas arrugadas:

"_Extrañas marcas en el cielo"_

_Por todos lados en diversos sectores del país aparecen extrañas marcas que_ _coinciden siniestramente con una serie de desastres ocurridos últimamente en dichos sectores. Hay muchos testimonios de gente que dice haber visto extraños grupos de personas cerca del origen de dichas marcas._

_Expertos afirman que no saben como se originan tales marcas y concluyen en que podría tratarse de algún tipo de pirotecnia muy avanzada o simplemente un engaño de los fotógrafos._

_Sea como sea, tales marcas parecen ser un signo macabro dado la cantidad de muertes que parecen anunciar…_

_El Primer Ministro se niega a hacer comentarios al respecto…._

……(rasgadura)……

Un viento muy fuerte sopló y se llevo al periódico. No muy lejos había una portada de un periódico con fecha mas reciente:

"_Bomba estalla en Centro de Londres dejando 37 muertos"_

_Un atentado terrorista que esta siendo investigado. Aun no se sabe la identidad de los atacantes, pero son responsables de graves daños en valor de muchos millones, por no hablar de las perdidas humanas que…_

El viento también se llevo este periódico, pero esta vez cuando empezaba a elevarse una mano lo cogió en el aire. El joven que lo acababa de coger miro el reportaje a través de sus ojos verdes.

No era la primera vez que veía esa clase de noticias en los diarios y sabía que no seria la última. Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba de seguro Voldemort podría seguir sus planes sin preocuparse.

Harry Potter avanzó lentamente por la calle y entro al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Llegó a su alcoba como siempre y lanzo la hoja del periódico del día anterior encima de otros muy diferentes de los que solo eran visibles sus portadas:

"_Las Marcas Tenebrosas invaden cielo en ciudades muggles"_

"_Terrible pelea en centro de Londres 15 magos muertos y 37 muggles muertos"._

Harry cayó en su cama como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y se puso a pensar como seria si nada hubiera pasado si él no hubiera sido "El Elegido", no podía creer que la responsabilidad de eliminar a Voldemort caía en él. Estaba cerca de cumplir 17 años y sabía que cuando eso pasara el hechizo que lo protegía en Privet Drive se iría.

Había recibido cartas de Ron y Hermione recordándole la boda de Bill y Fleur. Él no sabia si ir o no. Después de todo Ginny estaría allí, no soportaría verla luego de lo que paso, tratarla como amiga seria muy duro.

La tentación de desaparecer a algún lado crecía cada día. Tenía que ir al valle de Godric y empezar la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, no se creía capaz de lograrlo… Pensando en todo esto se quedo dormido…

Afuera en la calle aun soplaba el viento, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que un par de figuras aparecieron en medio de la pista.

-Privet Drive numero 4-pregunto una de las figuras a la otra, era un chico, estaba encapuchado, al igual que su acompañante.

-Sí, así es.-respondió, era una chica.-Debieron dejar que nos acompañara… a él le habría gustado venir…

Una tercera figura apareció entre ellos y cayó al piso, los otros 2 lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie…

-Perdonen, aún no domino esta clase de viaje-dijo el recién llegado, era también un chico.- ¿Este es Privet Drive?

-Sí -respondió la chica- pensé que no te dejaban venir…

-Cambiaron de opinión…

Una hoja de periódico voló cerca de ellos…-¡Accio!-grito el chico que acababa de llegar, estirando una varita y la hoja voló hacia él.

-Parece-dijo mientras desplegaba el periódico-que llegamos justo a tiempo…

-Entonces-dijo la chica- hay que ir…

-Aun no-dijo el chico del periódico.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto el otro extrañado- Dijiste que llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Y así es, pero tenemos que esperar un poco antes que todo, Harry Potter sabrá lo que tenga que saber pero a su debido tiempo…

-¿Y que haremos entonces?-dijo la chica.

El chico soltó el periódico y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa llena de Galeones.

-Divertirnos-dijo.

Los demás rieron y en un crack, los tres desaparecieron de Privet Drive.

-Severus, por favor

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry despertó empapado en sudor, parecía como si ese sueño no lo dejara en paz, era como si cada año desde que Voldemort volvió el no hubiera tenido sueños, solo pesadillas: la pesadilla de la muerte de Cedric, la pesadilla de la muerte de Sirius, en la que corría para alcanzarlo antes de caer pero parecía no avanzar y lo veía caer a través del velo y despertaba cada noche y ahora, la pesadilla de la muerte de Dumbledore... trataba de moverse pero estaba paralizado, veía como Snape, el Príncipe Mestizo, lo mataba y solo entonces, se reanimaba solo para ver a Dumbledore caer en la oscuridad mientras oía la risa de Voldemort y los demás mortifagos…

Estaba lleno de ira, confusión, deseos de venganza, si solo Dumbledore estuviera vivo, le diría que hacer…

Recostó la cabeza y trato de dormir cuando a lo oyó el sonido de un auto que se detenía y unas voces muy familiares…

-A esta hora, seria lo ideal, así podrá despedirse.

-Papá, el no quiere despedirse.

-Sea como sea, no creo que sea educado venir de noche.

-Ron, tu papá tiene razón, no es educado hacerlo salir muy tarde…

Acto seguido se oyó el sonido de un timbre que no paraba…

-Señor Weasley, solo necesita presionarlo un instante.

-Lo siento, Hermione querida, es que me parece asombroso como suena.

Se oyó unos pasos en el recibidor, tío Vernon sin duda, abrió la puerta y se oyó la voz del Sr. Weasley.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Dursley, venimos por Harry.

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews…


End file.
